


Multiples

by Aleja21



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/pseuds/Aleja21
Summary: Chris and his wife are expecting.





	Multiples

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of two prompts I picked for @evanstanwrites challenge. The prompt used in this story is: You’re getting a vasectomy! That’s final.
> 
> Feedback and thoughts are greatly appreciated. Thanks to @mycapt-ohcapt for betaing this story. This story will be cross-posted to my Tumblr account but should not be posted anywhere else without express permission.

You couldn’t believe you were here again…no that’s a lie. You and Chris had always had an active sex life and couldn’t keep your hands off of each other. Hell, Carly had made a mint when two months after your honeymoon you and Chris had announced that you were expecting. The two of you had been overjoyed at the prospect of being parents. So just before your first anniversary as husband and wife, you had welcomed a beautiful blonde, blue-eyed boy that looked just like Chris. 

As promised, Chris had spent the first few months at home with you and the baby, not wanting to miss anything. When he did return to work it was for projects that were no further away than New York City. The two of you had agreed your son wouldn’t be an only child but that you would wait a little while before having another child. 

But things did not go according to plan, and on the morning of your son’s first birthday, the pregnancy test proved that you and Chris would be expanding your family again. The second pregnancy had hit you much harder. You were admitted to the hospital twice for hyperemesis gravidarum (**), not to mention that you had been placed on complete bed rest at 26 weeks as your blood pressure had been elevated and you were at risk from suffering pre-eclampsia. At 32 weeks you went into labor delivering fraternal twins, a boy, and a girl.

That was eight months ago and now you and your husband were once again sitting in your OB/GYN’s office. Last week you had passed out when getting up from the couch, causing you to hit your head on the coffee table and earning yourself a concussion and an ambulance ride to the ER. While there, blood tests revealed that you were pregnant yet again. 

The doctor coming into the exam room drew you out from your internal musings. “It’s good to see you guys again. Though I was under the impression you were going to wait a while.”

A self-deprecating laugh slipped out. “That was the plan, Dr. Fields. However, the patch seems to be just as flawed as the IUD had been my last pregnancy.”

“I have to ask, with three small children at home, where you using it as prescribed?” Dr. Fields asked.

“Yeah…because of those three gems at home I’ve been making sure I followed the directions.” 

“We’ve also been using condoms,.” Chris piped in. 

Dr. Fields looked at the two of you and said, “Well, you’ve managed to beat the odds again.”

“Lucky us,” you stated, your voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I understand that you’re unsure of the date of conception.”

“That is correct, I’ve had an irregular cycle since my last pregnancy and starting on the patch.”

The doctor got up from her desk and motioned to the exam table. “Have a seat on the table, I’ll do an ultrasound to see what’s going on in there.”

Chris followed you over, taking a seat by your head. He grasped your hand gently, kissing the back of it. “It’s gonna be ok babe.”

“I know…but I think we’re gonna need to rethink our stance on nannies,” you tell him.

Chris nodded in agreement as Dr. Fields finished setting up her equipment. “If you could please lift your shirt to right under your breasts.”

You followed the instructions and cringed as she applied cold ultrasound gel to your abdomen. Noticing you cringe she apologizes to you explaining the gel warmer was broken. She moved the ultrasound wand around for several minutes while pressing buttons on the machine to capture images. 

Chris’ leg began to bounce, picking up speed quickly. A sign that his anxiety was kicking in. You squeezed his hand in reassurance, as he asked nervously, “Is everything ok?”

“Yes, everything is fine. Your babies are measuring at about 18 weeks.”

“Babies?” you and Chris ask simultaneously.

“Yes…and just to be clear you haven’t been getting any fertility treatments?”

“No ma’am,” you stated emphatically. 

“Are you able to see what we’re having?” Chris asked bouncing in his seat like Dodger does when he’s excited.

Dr. Fields maneuvered the wand around for a few more minutes, “Yes, it appears everyone is cooperating. You two are going to have a complete matching set, and your hands full.”

She then turned the ultrasound machine screen so that you could both follow along. She pointed to the first identifiable shape and stated, “This is baby A and it is a boy. Now baby B is a girl and so is baby C.”

“T-r-i-p-l-e-t-s?” you stuttered in shock.

“Yes, you and Chris are having triplets.”

You looked over at your husband and saw that he had a smug grin on his face.

“Wipe that grin off your face handsome.”

You watch as he tried to school his features and failed.

Dr. Fields handed you a towel so that you could clean off your stomach as she began to print several pictures for you. 

She handed Chris the prints once they were finished printing, then turned to you. “Because of the complications you had with your last pregnancy and you’re carrying a larger load this time, I’m going to monitor you closely. For now, that means I want to see you every two weeks for an appointment.”

“Yes, ma’am. I will do that.”

As you looked over, Chris was still grinning. 

“I don’t know why you’re grinning? **You’re getting a vasectomy! That’s final.** ” you warned him.

“But…”Chris protested.

“But nothing! We’ve been married less than five years and this is my third pregnancy and I’ve got buns four, five, and six in the oven. I’m not birthing the next line up for the fucking Patriots, Red Sox, Celtics or Bruins. So if you ever plan on getting laid again after this pregnancy then you have better get a fucking vasectomy before these babies are born. We clear.”

Chris swallowed quickly before responding, “Ya we’re clear. I’ll go see my doctor to get the ball rollin.”

“Good.”

Turning back to Dr. Fields you blushed when you saw a faint smile on her face. “Sorry about that doc.”

“It’s all right.” She turned to Chris, “The vasectomy is an outpatient procedure and recovery time is 72 hours or less.”

Chris nodded his head in understanding.

“Dr. Fields, can you please also make a note in my chart to discuss tubal ligation, when I come in for my six-week post-delivery follow up.”

“Noted. Now get out of here and share the news with your family…I’ll see you in two weeks.” Dr. Fields stated as she escorted them out.

————

(**) hyperemesis gravidarum– A severe type of nausea and vomiting during pregnancy.


End file.
